


And While You're Searching, Ponder This: We've Taken What You'll Sorely Miss

by Sam4265



Series: Jaydick Prompts [3]
Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9430151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam4265/pseuds/Sam4265
Summary: For the prompt: Bat-family Hogwarts Au? Jason and Dick in different houses?





	

It hadn't taken too terribly long to figure out to open the egg under water. Jason had been sitting by the lake and had seen one of the teachers standing at the edge of the lake, seemingly talking to the water. 

After that it wasn't a very difficult leap of logic. He wasn't overly worried about how he'd fair in this challenge, he Roy and Kori had spent hours looking through books in order to find the one off hand line that had said swallowing a mixture of liquified grindylow tentacles and an enchanted shark fin would give him gills and a tail. No, he was more worried about what had been taken that he'd sorely miss. What precious to him was sitting at the very bottom of the lake? There wasn't a lot that Jason was attached to. Not really any objects; no it was mostly just people. Roy, Kori, and, loathe as he was to admit it, that ridiculous Hufflepuff Dick Grayson. Dick and Jason were not together, and they never really had been, but they spent a lot of time together, which anyone would tell you Jason was not prone to doing, and they hooked up from time to time. Sometimes they didn't though, sometimes they went to Honeydukes together and Jason bought them Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, and then laughed while Dick choked down dirt and chili flavored beans. Jason wouldn't say he was in love, but just because he wouldn't say it didn't mean no one else would. 

So really, if Jason was being honest, there were only three people that could be waiting for him at the bottom of that lake, and he'd bet his wand that it was Dick Grayson. 

\---

The contestants were lined up at the edge of the makeshift pier. Jason swallowed the vial of grindylow tentacles and shark fins. He could feel pain start to seep into his legs and neck. The whistle echoed through the pier, and the contestants dove into the water. Jason was faster than the other two contestants, thanks to the enormous tail that his legs had merged to become, and the gills that slit through his neck. He swam straight down.

No one knew what was at the bottom of the lake, but as it grew darker and then suddenly lighter Jason thought that maybe it was more than just a giant squid. The closer he got to the bottom the more he could see. There was a sprawling city, lit by hundreds of enchanted glowing lamps. Weaving through the buildings were merpeople, hundreds of them. They looked remarkably like Jason did at the moment, with the long tails and the gills. The biggest difference was that the merpeople had pale sickly looking skin, and large pitch black fish eyes. They also carried around tridents with three viciously sharp prongs at the end. Jason swam quickly through the masses, each merperson he passed glared at him, but not one of them tried to stop him. He swam through the city for what felt like hours before finally he found them. 

There were three people floating, chained to the rocks of the lake floor. One of them was, as Jason had predicted, Dick Grayson. The sight of Dick, pale, face distorted by the water, turned Jason's stomach. Dick was unconscious and he didn't appear to be breathing, but there were two little bubbles of air under his nose. Jason didn't know what to make of it other than that it terrified him. Without sparing a glance at the other two unconscious people, Jason swam for the chains around Dick's feet. He tried pulling at them, but when they wouldn't budge, he simply blasted them to pieces with magic; he was too impatient to bother looking for a key. Dick started to float away, but Jason caught him in his arms before he could. Frantically, Jason brushed the hair out of Dick's face. He shook Dick, tapped his face with his hand, but Dick wasn't waking up. Jason needed to get him to the surface. 

As quickly as he could Jason kicked off toward the surface. He swam as fast as possible with Dick a deadweight in his arms. The light from the city faded, and the darkness only lasted a moment before the light from the surface started to break through the depths. 

Jason was feet from the surface when large crimson eyes suddenly appeared, glowing, before him. They were much too large to be merpeople. In fact, they were almost giant...

Oh shit. 

Jason flinched back as the rest of the giant squid came into view. Of course the second challenge wouldn't be so easy. The squid was usually very peaceful, but it didn't like people invading it's territory. Jason tightened his grip on Dick, and pulled out his wand with his other hand. The squids tentacles came up around he and Dick, and started squeezing the life out of them. Even while being crushed to death Dick didn't wake up, and Jason groaned in frustration. No help from Dick then. Jason managed to wriggle his wand hand free of the unforgiving grip of the massive tentacles.

"Stupefy!" He shouted. The squid barely flinched. Jason swore. He could feel the gills at the sides of his neck start to close, his legs start to separate. He needed something stronger. He desperately tried to think of something. He thought about he and Dick's study sessions. He remembered something, a spell to set fire to water. He remembered making a stupid joke about things heating up before their study session turned into a make-out session.

The squid started pulling them toward a mouth full of teeth as Jason tried desperately to think of that stupid spell. Damn, he really needed a new tutor, someone repulsive so that Jason would concentrate on the work instead of them. Maybe that annoying Ravenclaw Tim Drake...

Jason turned to look at Dick. Goddammit, Jason was _not_ going to let Dick die here. He  _would_ remember that spell. Something to do with water, aqua, under water, under aqua, subaqua...

"Subaqueanus incendio!" Jason shouted, grinning as the spell shot suddenly to mind. Sparks spit from his wand, and in a matter of minutes the area around them was flooded with fire. The squid let out an inhuman scream and let them go. It fled far into the pitch blackness of the lake. 

Jason choked as the gills and tail finally wore off. He propelled he and Dick through the water and away from the fire with a single minded focus. 

Finally they breached the surface. Jason gasped for breath, and immediately turned to Dick, who appeared to be waking from a trance. 

"Jay?" He asked, adorably confused.

"Oh God, Dick," Jason choked out, pulling him tight into his arms. 

"Jason? What happened?" Dick asked. 

"I'll tell you later. First, we have to get out of this fucking lake." 

\---

Jason won the second task. He was the first one to get to the people chained under water, and he was the first to get to the surface. Floyd Lawton, a loudmouthed terrifying Drumstrang student came up second with a little girl held tightly in his arms. Jason hadn't even noticed that there was a child amongst the tied up people. Finally came the Beauxbatons girl, Laurel Lance, with her sister held close to her chest. 

Dick looked out as the other two contestants and their prizes finally broke the surface, before turning to Jason.

"I don't know why this has to look so much like I'm a damsel in distress," he complained. They were sitting together on the pier, both wrapped in blankets and each other. Jason smiled fondly at Dick.

"Your not a damsel Dickiebird, you're the thing I'd miss most in the world if I lost," he said. Dick gave him a completely stupidly besotted look, and pulled him in for a kiss. 

"Why didn't you just say so, my knight in shining Slytherin armor." 

Jason tried not to think of all the shit Roy was going to give him for this. 

**Author's Note:**

> Here are my house preferences for the Batfam, and the reasons.  
> Dick: Hufflepuff (because he's just so unbearably kind, the kindest and most understanding of them all)  
> Jason: Slytherin (because he's brave like a Gryffindor, but he's also cunning and morally dubious)  
> Tim: Ravenclaw (because he's Tim)  
> Damian: Slytherin (for pretty much the same reason as Jason. He's brave, but more than that he's cunning and morally dubious)  
> Bruce: Ravenclaw (because he's the world's greatest detective)
> 
> If anyone wants to send me prompts in the comments, feel free!


End file.
